Waited So Long
by DPIH
Summary: Takes place a few years after the series ended, Lilly and Scotty have grown closer over the past few years and one night Scotty drops by unannounced, he has something to tell her, something that could change their whole relationship.


A/n: Takes place a few years after the series ended, Lilly and Scotty have grown closer over the past few years and one night Scotty drops by unannounced, he has something to tell her, something that could change their whole relationship.

Waited So Long

Lilly sat on the couch, Olivia and Tripod curled up at her feet. She finally had a night off after working like a maniac over the last week to solve their recent case. She had decided, she'd like nothing more than to spend the evening reading a good book.

A knock on the door made her groan "What now?" she muttered; she put the book on the coffee table, took a sip of wine and walked over to the door. Lilly was a ready to give who ever this was a piece of her mind, she opened the door and was face to face with Scotty.

"Oh...hey" She said her frown fading "What are you doing here?" She asked, taking in her partner's appearance, he was still wearing his suit but had taken of his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt. He looked...good, much better than she ever seen him.

"Figured I come by and see if you were actually takin' the night off" He said teasingly

"Believe it or not Scotty, I do know how to relax" She said folding her arms across her chest and fixing him with her patterned Ice queen glare.

"Coulda fooled me" He said

"Are you here for any other reason than to make fun of me?" She asked a slight smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"I thought I stop by, see if you wanted to hang out" He held a six pack of beer "You thirsty?" he asked and Lilly rolled her eyes and stood back to let her in. So much for her quiet night she thought as she closed the door behind them. "So have you heard from Chris lately?" Scotty asked opening a beer and handing and handing it to her.

"Yeah, she rang last night. She and Meg are doing okay, Chris just got a new apartment and Dad got her a job with a friend of his in Jersey" she said

"That's good, I am glad she's gettin her life together" Scotty said honestly

She took a sip of beer and sat down on the couch. Tripod and Olivia look quizzically at the newcomer and Scotty shivered slightly under their gaze and sat down on the chair opposite the couch.

"Didn't think you'd be afraid of my cats Valens" Lilly said teasingly

"I ain't afraid Rush" He said but he couldn't help but jump slightly when Olivia hissed in his direction. Lilly giggled and eased the cats off the couch. They begrudgingly walked into the kitchen to see if there was any food left in their bowls.

"The evil cats are gone now, you can come and sit over here now" Lilly said and Scotty stood up and moved to sit next to his partner. Scotty looked at the book on the table and chuckled; he picked it up and read the back of the book.

"Didn't peg you for a romance novel kinda girl" He said as she tried to snatch the book out of his hands.

"What did you expect me to read, crime novels" Lilly said grabbing the book out of his hand and putting it back on the coffee table.

"Thought you and the guys were going to the bar tonight?" Lilly said smiling across at her partner.

"I had somewhere...better to be" he said and he shot her a cocky smile which she returned.

They sat in silence for a few minutes; occasionally Scotty would shot her a look as if he was trying to say something but kept changing his mind.

"Is there something wrong Scotty?" Lilly asked, putting down the bottle and looking at him.

"It's nothing" He said taking another sip from his beer. Lilly shook her head and reached out the bottle from his hand and placing it on the table.

"There is something wrong Scotty, are you gonna tell me what it is?"

Scotty sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Lil...I...I've been meaning to ask you something" He said softly.

"What is it?" Lilly asked

Scotty sighed again and stood up, walking over to the window and looking outside as the rain began to fall. "I can't" he said leaning his head against the window pane.

"Can't what?" Lilly enquired walking over to stand behind him.

"I can't go on this way" he was speaking so softly Lilly could hardly hear what he was saying, she stepped closer to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Scotty, what's wrong?" she asked, concern etched on her face.

"I can't on pretending anymore, but I also can't risk anything either"

"If you just tell me what's going on with you Scotty, I might be able to help" Scotty turned around and she saw a change in his face. His eyes were locked on hers, and he stepped towards her, his hands comming to rest on her hips. Lilly looked down at his hands and back up at him, she had never been this close to him in all the years that they had worked together, come to think of it, apart from the day she got back to work after Ed had shot her he'd never even touched her before.

"Scotty...what" His other hand moved up to her cheek and brushed a stray lock of hair form her face.

"God your beautiful" he breathed

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked uncertainly

"I thought I was being obvious, I thought for sure you would all ready knew" Scotty pulled her closer to him. He felt his heart racing, pounding so hard against his ribs, this was it, this was the moment he had been waiting for. He hoped he wasn't about to screw this up, he prayed she wasn't going to freak out.

"Knew what?" Lilly was becoming acutely aware that the space between them was demising fast.

"This" he whispered and before she could answer him he had lowered his head and captured her lips in an ever deepening kiss. Lilly was shocked, she couldn't move, this had to be a dream, it couldn't be real because her partner couldn't be kissing her. She was about to push him off her when she suddenly realised that she didn't want him to stop, she wanted more.

Scotty felt her slowly begin to respond to his kisses and heard a soft moan escape her lips as her hands wound their way around his neck.

"Where did that come from?" she asked when he finally released her lips.

"It's been comming for a long time Lil" he said

"Why didn't you say anything before?" She asked

"I was afraid that I would lose you, I was so scared that you'd run from this...from us"

Lilly stepped out of his arms and moved back towards the couch, keeping her back to him. Scotty's felt as though his heart was breaking, she was freakin out he could tell. Any minute now she would tell him that she didn't feel the same way about him.

"Scotty I...I wish you had said something earlier" She said softly still not looking at him.

"Well how was I supposed to bring it up, was I meant to say 'hey Lil, nice day outside isn't it oh by the way I am in love with you'" he said sarcastically with angry edge to his voice.

He was hurt that she wouldn't look at him, if she was about to reject him, he wanted her to look him in the eye. "Look at me god dammit" he yelled, a little more loudly than he intended and she jumped.

Lilly turned around and he saw tears silently streaming down her cheeks, Damm it Valens you made her cry, that's just fuckin' brilliant. He ran a hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his head.

"So what now?" he asked and she stared at the floor, not daring to meet his eyes. "Fine I get it" he said turning to the door and trying to swallow the lump that was rising in his throat "I'll just show myself out" he said

Lilly's eyes snapped up in time to see him walk through her front door, She realised this was her opportunity. She hurried after him, relived to see that the rain had eased off. "Scotty, wait!" she yelled after him.

"Save it Lil, I really don't want to talk about this anymore" he continued to walk towards his car, she was losing him, she knew if he got in his car...their partnership, hell their friendship would most likely be over.

"Please Scotty, don't leave here angry can we go back inside and talk...please" she pleaded with him. Scotty sighed and turned back around, fiddling with his keys "Please" she said again and he looked into the sapphire eyes of the woman he loved and he nodded following her back inside the apartment.

Lilly shut the door behind them and pointed to the couch, indicating that she wanted him to sit down. Reluctantly he did and she sat down beside him.

"How long has it been?" she asked him softy

Scotty took a deep breath, speaking around the lump in his throat he said "Nine years" he said "since the day I met you Lil" he said

A smile came across her face "Seven years for me" she said

Scotty did a quick double take, had she just said that she...felt the same way about him. "What?" he asked and Lilly smiled at him.

"I first realised, when you started dating Chris, I couldn't understand why I was so jealous, and then I figured it out. I wanted you to be with me"

"So we have both been in love with each other for at least seven years and neither of us had the guts to say anythin'" he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Seems stupid, doesn't it" Lilly said

"So what now?" Scotty asked again.

Lilly shifted closer to him and placed a hand on his leg. "You could try kissing me again" Lilly said softly and he chuckled and lowered his head towards hers again.

Lilly closed his eyes against the onslaught of passion that was radiating though his lips and into her. Scotty gently eased her back against the couch and continued to kiss her, slowly moving his lips down her neck, delighted by the way she moaned softly at his touch.

Scotty stopped his gentle assault on her neck, looking into her eyes again "I love you Lil" he said softly.

Lilly reached up and ran her fingers through his hair "I love you too" she said. Lilly pulled him back down to her lips, running her hands over his back, taking his jacket with them. Scotty couldn't believe it Lilly's hands were slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait a minute" he pulled up and gently grabbed her wrists "Are you sure 'bout this Lil" he asked quietly and she nodded. "In that case" he moved off her "Can we move this to a more comfortable location" Scotty wriggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled as she stood up, grabbing his hand, she tugged him down the hallway towards her bedroom.

Scotty kicked the door shut behind them and advanced on her again. Lilly ripped the shirt from his body and ran her hands over his muscular chest, he looked even more amazing than she had pictured. Her lust was in overdrive and she needed him now, without hesitation she pushed him back on the bed and straddled his hips.

"You don't wanna know how long I've wanted to do this" Scotty said in breathless anticipation for what was about to happen.

"Oh I think I know" Lilly slowly started to slip out of her top, leaving her in only her yoga pants and a black bra. Scotty's heart was roaring in his ears, he couldn't stop his eyes travelling over her body.

Lilly smirked and unclasped her bra, flinging it across the room. She lowered herself down to kiss him again and Scotty returned her passion equally. Seizing the upper hand, he flipped them over and kissed down her neck, pausing to tease her collarbone with his tongue. She moaned softly, her eyes closing and her hands up his back to thread her fingers threw his hair.

Scotty moved further down her body trailing his tongue between her breasts as his hand slid down to tug her pants over her hips. Her hands moved between them, to fumble with his belt and slowly lowered his fly.

Scotty returned his lips to hers as she shoved his pants down his legs; Scotty ran his hands over her breasts, stomach and thighs gaining the courage to lower her panties.

She however was getting impatient, she slipped her hand into his boxers feeling his erection and he shivered.

"Holly crap" he groaned heavily as he felt her hand stroking him. Scotty's eyes rolled back in his head and he desperately tried to fight off from comming. He hastily removed her panties and she rid him of his boxers. "Lil, what about..." Scotty whispered and she smiled.

"In the bathroom, top drawer" Scotty jumped off her and ran into the bathroom, Lilly giggling at his eagerness. "Thought you would have come prepared Valens" Lilly yelled after him.

"Didn't wanna jinx it" He answered as he came back as he re-entered the bedroom. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds, just staring at her, captivated by her beauty and internally kicking himself that he didn't take this risk earlier.

"What are you waiting for?" Lilly asked and she beckoned him to her side.

Scotty jumped back on the bed and rolled them under the sheets; Scotty brushed a lock of hair out of her face and smiled. "What?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just thinking 'bout how much I love you" he said and she blushed. Scotty kissed her again and slowly entered her. She gasped with pleasure and he nibbled on the soft flesh of her earlobe.

"Oh god" She groaned as she began to move. Scotty couldn't believe that this was happening; he was making love with the woman he had been secretly fantasizing about for the past nine years and to his delight it was more fantastic then he ever imagined.

"Oh Scotty, harder" she gasped and he upped his pace, thrusting deeper and faster inside her. She clutched at his back, holding him closer to her.

Lilly felt herself approaching the edge and she bit her bottom lip, she wrapped her legs around him allowing him to reach further inside her. Her first orgasm washed over her and she screamed out his name, Scotty tried desperately to last a little longer, to stay a part of her a little longer.

She flipped him over on his back and rocked her hips back and forth. Her hands scrabbled at his slick shoulders and her gripped at her hips, meeting her thrusts with his own. She soon was ridding another wave of pleasure and he joined her, crying out his release.

She collapsed on top of him and after a few seconds, rolled off him and snuggled into his warmth.

"That was amazing Scotty" She whispered

"Yes it was" He agreed

She pillowed her head on his chest, draping an arm over his waist.

"I love you so much Lil" he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head

"I love you to Scotty, more than I ever thought possible" She replied.

Scotty sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to find him. Lilly stared at him, completely captivated by him. She ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, pressed a kiss to his forehead and settled back down beside him and closed her eyes, allowing the steady beat of his heart to lull her to sleep.

The end


End file.
